<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where’s my love? (right next to you) by lukethe_comrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506716">where’s my love? (right next to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukethe_comrade/pseuds/lukethe_comrade'>lukethe_comrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stu and billy, killer gay shits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Death, Dying together, Gay, Horror, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Scream (1996), two bros dying next to each other while confessing their luv cuz they are gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukethe_comrade/pseuds/lukethe_comrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Stu had everything sorted out and planned. They were perfect but Sidney? She was the perfect fighter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Stu Macher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stu and billy, killer gay shits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where’s my love? (right next to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea hit me like a train. srry for not updating on my other fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy and Stu had everything planned out perfectly, they really did. Months of buildup’s and takedown’s and improvisation, it was ready. The plan was picture perfect. But Sidney, however, she was a picture perfect fighter. She ran like a deer, she called the police like no other, she stabbed Billy with the umbrella and, ripped off the stupid Halloween mask for irony sake. She did all of that and killing her immediately left Billy’s mind. He realized that the only thing that mattered now was getting to Stu. His poor Stu, lying on the living room floor, bleeding out, still gasping loudly like he just choked on water. </p><p>It was a good thing Sidney didn’t notice because if she did, Stu would be dead without Billy. He couldn’t allow that. He really couldn’t so he screamed out in pain but discarded the feeling as much as he could and slugged back up the wall. Sid watched him with burning eyes, waiting for that perfect moment like a predator. Billy glared at her and took a step to the side and bolted. He walked quickly like a rag doll, falling down to the floor as Sid raised her umbrella and stabbed him again; she stabbed him deep. He grunted out, containing his pain. This wasn’t the time for pain. He just needed to suck it up. </p><p>So, the man rose from his position and crawled on the floor, on all fours. </p><p>“Die!” The woman shouted and threw another stab. He collapsed on his knees but rose back up, still heading for the only thing that mattered. “What are you doing!?” She demanded, screaming like a banshee. “Stop! Stop!” She stabbed him with each ‘stop’ she spoke. Billy screamed louder each time but still pressed on, only a foot away from his love. </p><p>“Stu...” he gasped out with an extended arm. Sidney cocked her arm back and punctured him, the umbrella going completely through him. Blood seared out his mouth, him gargling on his own product. But, that didn’t mattered. It mattered that Stu was looking at him with his eyes, eyes full to the brim with pain and fear and love. </p><p>Oh god, how much Billy wanted to just kiss away Stu’s fear and pain. It didn’t matter that he was hurt himself it mattered that Stu was going to die alone. This was for Stu, and Stu only. Billy gripped his boyfriend’s side and dragged himself towards him, laughing with relief as he was pressed up against him. Stu laughed himself and sniffled boldly. </p><p>“Baby...” Billy whispered in his ear faintly. The taller man nodded as best he could. “I love you..s-so much,” he sobbed out. Sidney froze. </p><p>So that was it. Of course, she knew Billy didn’t actually love her but the fact that he actually loved his best friend? His partner in crime? It made sense but this was so much. Billy dragged himself around with a lady harming him over and over but he still pressed on. Pressed on because of love? </p><p>“I-I love you, too. I love you s-so much that-that it hurts,” he blinked away a tear. Billy shook his head with mumbled ‘no’s.’ </p><p>“Please, please. No, I don’t want you to b-be in pain,” he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Stu’s cheek, then on his forehead. “I love you,” he kissed the man’s neck. “I love you,” one below the ear. “I love you,” another on his Adam’s apple. “I-“ Stu stopped his boyfriend from kissing him again. </p><p>Billy looked up at his lover, astonished. Stu shook his head and leaned in. </p><p>They locked lips for the last time. They didn’t fight for dominance like usual, they didn’t bite at each other’s lips either. They simply just...kissed. Deep, full of love and passion, fire and sadness. This kiss was for them and what they had done, for their relationship and friendship too. This was for their plan. This was for their desired horror movie. </p><p>They lay on each other and coughed out blood as Sidney raised her umbrella one final time, digging deep into both of the men’s chests with all her strength. </p><p>“I love you...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>